


morning motivation

by noahsenpai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Post-War, also why do all my fics start with waking up in the morning, and also a huge power bottom, but adam tops completely in this, pls help, shiro is a muscular boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: adam and shiro have a sexy morning together, just like the old days.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	morning motivation

“Morning, babe.”

Adam reached over to brush a lock of silver hair from his fiancé's face. Shiro blinked his eyes open slowly, smiling as he saw Adam’s face. “Morning,” he murmured sleepily. “How long have you been awake?”

“I just woke up,” Adam responded. He glanced at the alarm clock positioned directly at the center of their night stand. Eight-thirty. _Not bad._

Adam glanced down at his boyfriend. He looked so peaceful and quiet, and he deserved to sleep as long as he wanted. However, Adam missed messing with Shiro. He smirked, deciding that he should have a little fun.

“Alright, time to get up, sleepyhead.” Adam grabbed the covers and pulled them off the bed, exposing his fiancé’s near naked body covered up with a pair of black boxers and gray slipper socks. Another thing Adam missed about Shiro: his beautifully toned and muscled body. He reached out with a hand and slowly traced his fingers along the curves of his boyfriend’s torso.

Shiro twitched and batted at Adam’s hand, grabbing the covers and pulling them back over his head. “No, nononono, no, Adam, it’s too early…”

“Do I need to force you out of bed again, babe?” Adam leaned down and kissed Shiro’s temple.

“No, I should force _you_ off of _me_ ,” Shiro snapped, suddenly sitting upright and grabbing Adam around the shoulders. He pressed his lips fiercely against his boyfriend’s, pinning him against the mattress. Adam leaned into the kiss, caressing Shiro’s sides and tracing the curves of the muscles beneath his fingertips, a feeling he had so desperately missed.

Letting his aggressive side take over him, Adam pushed against Shiro, bowling him over so he was now on top of him. They were both lucky that he was shirtless; Adam fiercely caressed his boyfriend’s abs and toned torso, so thirsty for him, as he began to grind his crotch against Shiro’s. Shiro moaned in delight beneath him, his eyes lighting up with passion.

“A-Adam…” he panted.

“Yes, my love-love?” Adam brushed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“F-fuck me,” Shiro begged. “Please… n-now…”

Adam let a sly smirk cross his face. Shiro was never this desperate. At least, not as much as he remembered. Kerberos and the fight against the Galra must have changed him somehow in this way.

Without any further hesitation, Adam stripped himself and his boyfriend both of their boxers. He grabbed Shiro’s erect length and began to stroke it with his fingertips. Holding the length in a hand, he began to caress the tip with his tongue, swiping it all over the head and along the upper circumference of the length. He moved in circles, quick swipes, long strokes, anything that would get his boyfriend going. Adam loved how submissive Shiro was. Just about anything in the book would get him on his knees, begging to be fucked. Adam had forgotten how passionate their sex was, how _good_ it felt; it seemed like a dream that he was able to have this experience again.

Adam took the tip and wrapped his lips around it, feeling the thick cock of his boyfriend fill up his mouth and throat. He started the blowjob slow, but the more he felt Shiro tense, the faster he went. Adam’s mouth watered with every gesture, and he allowed the saliva to spill out of the corners of his mouth and coat his boyfriend’s dick. He occasionally massaged his balls and poked around his asshole, hoping it would provide some kind of pleasure. He nipped at the tip and gently glided the tips of his teeth over Shiro’s cock. He knew from personal experience that the gesture would provide pleasurable tingles; as soon as he finished, he massaged the base of the head with his fingertips, a place with many sensitive nerve endings. Shiro’s breathing rate had increased dramatically, and he was getting sweatier and more tense with every passing moment.

“A-Adam…” Shiro panted. “I’m gonna… it’s gonna… _it’s happening…_!”

Perfect. This was the moment Adam was waiting for! He continued to move his head up and down, his boyfriend’s dick deep in his mouth, before he felt Shiro give a massive heave. Adam went deeper and deeper until he almost choked, and he suddenly felt a warm, sticky liquid explode inside of the back of his throat. A salty taste washed over his mouth, and that was the indicator that he’d done it. Shiro was panting and moaning, staring up at Adam with lust in his eyes as his boyfriend licked his cum off of his lips. But Adam wasn’t finished yet. Before he could swallow the last of the warm liquid, he drew his tongue up the middle of Shiro’s stomach, coating it with his own cum. And, lastly, Adam pressed his still-sticky lips to his boyfriend’s, their tongues dancing alongside each other and sharing Shiro’s warm, sticky fluid.

“How was that, _champion_?” Adam asked teasingly.

Shiro lay panting for a few moments before responding. “Absolutely magical. You’ve still got it, babe.”

Adam flopped down on top of him, letting out a slight moan as he felt his cock brush against his boyfriend’s. He could honestly stay like this forever. But it was a weekday, and they had work to do.

“So, are you gonna get up now?” Adam asked.

Shiro smiled up at him. “I think we can work something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> god ive been wanting to write a fic like this with these two for a while now !! i could definitely have used a better setting but i couldn't think of anything qwq


End file.
